Katsuo Tsukino: Bandit Trouble, 11/8/2015
Participants Tsukino Katsuo Bandit Trouble Kurasuke: A hidden sun began to rise behind the thick clouds of Yonshigakure, the Village Hidden in Death. A scarce amount of its rays managed to break through some areas of the clouds, giving brief shards of sunlight that dotted the valley where the village resided. The dark blue tiles that rest upon the gabled roofs of the village sloped down to where yesterday’s rain could still be seen trickling off at a slow rate. Within one of these many buildings, a young man rose with the sun. This was Katsuo Tsukino, a genin of this hidden village. Kurasuke: His gaunt eyes groggily looked about his dimly-lit room, where what little sunlight went into the village barely passed through his blinds to where it almost looked like it were night from within. Katsuo lifted himself from the spring mattress he had been laying on, a single hand reaching over to rub his eyes. After a moment, the hand went slack down to support Ren’s body before he adjusted to an up-right position. His green irises showing a little more energy before, the young genin began to wake up from his deep slumber. Katsuo pushed the navy blue blanket over his being away so that he could sweep his legs from the bed and get up for some work. Kurasuke: Katsuo’s feet touched the cold floor, the smooth wooden planks beneath him felt like ice, making him shiver lightly before standing up. Currently, Katsuo was wearing a pair of shorts; the cuff of the legs ballooning slightly before being tied off by the cords that were woven throughout the cuffs. There wasn’t much else covering Katsuo’s body, showing a slim individual slightly built from constant training. Kat stretched a little before beginning to gather and change out into something more acceptable to walk out into the public with. Kurasuke: After changing out, Katsuo re-emerged from a lit closet next to his bed with a new set of attire that was more common of him. His flowing hair had been tied back into a topknot where the thick hair stood statically, making for a more well-kept style than prior where the hair had simply been a tousled mess. With this was a new set of clothes, first being his forest green jacket. The dark jacket was made from an intermixed cloth, making for a variant of shades of the color from the jacket. This primary color was complimented by the short sleeves of the jacket, which were a slate gray. The right sleeve was slightly different than the left, where a metal band had been sown into it and thus signifying the boy’s allegiance. Kurasuke: Completing this was a baggy pair of pants, pitch black in nature like Katsuo’s own hair, and much like his own open-toed sandals that were seemingly common for shinobi. Kurasuke: Now prepared for the day, Katsuo strapped on a set of tools and walked out of his house to only be briefly greeted by other members of the Tsukino clan. Heading deeper and eventually away from the village, Katsuo headed towards the training grounds where a strange fate would be awaiting him. It was perhaps a block away from the training grounds that the genin was stopped by a peculiar sight. It was an academy student, running towards him with a grotesquely broke forearm where half of it hung down at a straight angle. The broken appendage moved ever so slightly, as the child tried to stabilize his movement so it didn’t hurt as much as it would if he simply sprinted like he probably was before. Kurasuke: The kid was bawling uncontrollably and simply ran past Katsuo while screaming, “Bandits! Bandits!” Katsuo’s eyes grew wide and began to sprint to the scene. After a minute, Katsuo arrived to the scene where his eyes first met the broken frame of a young child. There was no breathing, it had been killed. Its body appeared battered, some features no longer recognizable to discern who or what it was. It was a horror to behold, if it were anyone but Katsuo they probably would have gagged and cried at this poor sight. Kurasuke: This wasn’t supposed to happen… why did it have to be these kids who couldn’t even defend themselves? There were many questions, as Katsuo felt a slight nausea but fortunately enough wasn’t affected by the sight before him. Before the genin could consider his next course of action, he heard something moving behind him; the bandits were still here. With no ability to react to this circumstance, Katsuo couldn’t help but have his whole body blown away as a club smashed into him. Kurasuke: Rolling across the ground, Katsuo couldn’t even begin to think as a great pain shocked throughout his back. His clothing now scuffed up and dirtied as the moist turf was tugged about. Fixing his position mid-roll, Katsuo laid still as he tried his best to get up before the next blow could come. His eyes looked to the ground… he couldn’t even see the perpetrators. Then, like that, a foot quickly came into view and kicked Katsuo over onto his back. He had no air in his lungs, the young genin now gasping for air as the assailants came into view. Kurasuke: The two were wearing pitch black clothes, with hoods over them and cloths to hide their faces. Their eyes, the only discernable feature, each held a sort of sickly quality to them. A madness of glee, as they were beating down and even killing children. The one to the left of Katsuo’s side began to raise his lone club that had left Katsuo in aching pain. But this was the end, for the bandits that is. Katsuo even prompted to bring this up in a chiding tone, “I can see you now… prepare ready to die.” These words were met with a hearty chuckle, but Katsuo wasn’t playing around when he had said to these bandits. The club swiftly swung down, only to be met by an opposing force. Kurasuke: Katsuo’s feet were resisting the force of the club, alas the pain from meeting the club was a shooting pain into the kid’s legs. There was a brief grunt, as Katsuo began to move his body even more and pushed as hard as he could with his right foot to upset the balance of the club. With his hands now against the ground, Katsuo sprung backwards and performed a somersault to give some distance between himself and the bandits. Landing in a rugged stance, Katsuo breathed heavily before throwing out a smoke bomb and letting a great expanse of smoke cover the area. Kurasuke: The bandit with the club began to move forward with a quick walk, while the partner in crime remained standing by his side with a cautious look. Suddenly, two kunai flew forth and disrupted the smoke as Katsuo emerged and charged to the bandits with a fierce expression taking over. The first kunai skimmed the ear of the unarmed bandit, while the second flew past overhead. The two began to charge at Katsuo, and the one with the club rising it high above his head in preparation to smash down on the genin. Kurasuke: However, if it were not for the smoke; these two could perhaps have told this was just a regular clone. It bore no shadow, and had no tangibility to it. But given the smoke, not much of this could be seen and would leave most convinced it was the real deal. This clone and the fake kunai had been made at the same time Katsuo flung himself into the battle, transforming himself into mere kunai with the use of the Transformation Technique. Kurasuke: This clone ran out into the open while the two kunai sailed past, disrupting the smoke enough to give the mirage of it being Katsuo coming from the smoke. While the bandits prepared to finish off the clone, the real Katsuo changed back to normal behind the two. As the clone and the bandits came to a clash, it became evident it was all a trick as the clone simply dissipated as the club went straight through it. Katsuo pulled out a paper bomb and ran up to the one without a club, laying down the biggest smack ever as he laid a paper bomb on his face. Kurasuke: The force sufficiently enough to even cause the slapped bandit to knock into the club one, who was trying to keep balance as he brought up his heavy club in confusion. A sort of horror came to both of them as they looked to each other, Katsuo already having ran away to get out of the blast range. The remains of their bodies simply flew about everywhere. Kurasuke: The genin was blown off of his feet by the immense force of the explosion, leaving a large crater from the blast. Katsuo reeled as the breath had been knocked out of him again, his eyes looking up to the sky and dirt, flesh, and blood fell down around and on him. Katsuo moaned aloud before picking himself from the ground and then picking up the dead body of the kid who was nearby to carry him back into the village. Kurasuke: Today was a rather rough day, and Katsuo probably wouldn’t be doing much else for at least the rest of it given how his back was utterly destroyed by that swing of a club. The poor soul of the deceased in Katsuo’s arms, to be buried before he could even experience the horrid dangers that would have come after this given he didn’t die by the hands of these foul bandits. After all of this, there would be a family mourning from the loss of a child and a make-shift mission done by the avenger, Katsuo. End Results Katsuo avenged the death of an academy student who had been caught in the conflict of the battle, and left with his body battered by the criminals who attacked him. Those who did attack Katsuo, were blown away by the explosion of a paper bomb; sending their parts all about the field.